The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Quercus virginiana oak tree named ‘K-1’. The genus Quercus is included in the family Fagaceae which comprises about six to nine genera and over 600 species of monoecious trees and shrubs most commonly found on the lower coastal plains of the southeastern United States. Of the five genera indigenous to North America, two are native to Florida. Oak is a fast-growing, yet very long-lived tree which can grow up to 50 feet in height. Once established, it withstands competition and is extremely tolerant to high alkalinity. This resistance may account for its dominance in many climax coastal forests in the northern part of its range.
Applicant discovered the new ‘K-1’ cultivar among 10,000 seedlings. The seedlings were planted in February of 1997 in three-gallon containers under overhead irrigation and grown for eighteen months at Kelz Nursery in Saint Augustine, Fla. ‘K-1’ became noticeable during the winter of 1998 when it was approximately 36 inches tall. In contrast to the other oak trees in this group, ‘K-1’ lost significantly fewer leaves, grew slightly taller and narrower, and exhibited dense and compact foliage. ‘K-1’ was planted in the ground in October of 2001, where it has performed the same each year.